


Tender kiss

by Amiko



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiko/pseuds/Amiko
Summary: Merry Christmas Klayr! <3
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Tender kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayr_de_Gall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/gifts).



[](https://freeimage.host/i/K5H6KJ)


End file.
